


Admitting the Truth

by Sweets_Thief



Series: [K] Project Murder [3]
Category: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - Fandom, K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki goes and sees Sarumi to admit what he had been arrested for just before the fiasco involving Mikoto and Munakata. It leads to some unforeseen events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> the final act for [K] Project - Murder /o/  
> i love sarumiii

 

 

Fushimi yawned when he moved to the door. He had got a call letting him know his pizza was ready and waiting for him but when he opened the door he found Yata stood there, awkwardly holding the box.

“What are you doing here, Misaki?” He asked, his tone annoyed.

“I want to talk to you.” Yata replied. Looking at the pizza in his hands he smiled sheepishly. “Can I come in?”

Fushimi sighed and moved back. “Fine. But you aren’t staying long.”

Clearing his throat Yata walked inside and put the pizza down on the first available surface he found. It had been a few weeks since Anna had become the Red King and Yata had been released from Sceptre 4 custody. Fushimi still had no idea what Yata had done and Yata had decided to tell him why. Whatever Niki wanted he wasn’t going to get, because Yata and Fushimi hadn’t been separated. So Yata had decided that Fushimi should be able to take the news now, especially since he hated his father.

“I know you’ve been trying to find out why I was taken into custody.” Yata said quietly, “And your King won’t let you know.”

“No he won’t.” Fushimi complained, “You got yourself into a really big problem Misaki.”

“Well I’ve decided to let you know.” Yata stated. “Why I was covered in blood, why I was arrested, why you of all people couldn’t know.”

Fushimi began to look concerned as Yata was talking and he took a seat, gesturing for Yata to do the same. Yata shook his head. He’d rather be standing for this announcement.

“What did you do Misaki?”

“I…I ran into your father.” Yata blurted out, “I ran into Fushimi Niki.”

Fushimi froze and his eyes went wide. The expression on his face was one of pure pain and anger, pure pain at the fact that his father was back. That man had been the bane of his existence for such a long time, for his entire childhood and Yata knew it. Fushimi couldn’t speak. He couldn’t comprehend that Niki was back. And alive.

“He’s dead.” Fushimi snapped, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Yata. “I went to his funeral. He died I saw him dead!”

“No,” Yata said firmly, “Your mother tried to kill him, she tried to poison him. He realised and took an antidote and went underground for a good few years. I ran into him when he was on his way back to see you. To mess up your life again.”

“That bastard!” Fushimi shouted, rounding on Yata with anger blazing in his eyes, “Who does he think he is? Is he still here?! What does he have to do with you being arrested Misaki? What did he do to-?”

He stopped suddenly as realisation hit him and his eyes widened. Yata stood waiting for him to find words again. Before he could react Fushimi was on top of him, knocking him to the floor and bunching his hands in his shirt.

“Why would you do that Misaki?!” He yelled, “Was it worth killing him?! Your entire life could have been ruined because of him! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?!”

“No!” Yata shouted back, “No I wasn’t thinking! When I saw him and he told me he had come back to town solely to bully you, I had to stop him. I watched for years as you suffered under him. Something just snapped inside me, and I had to stop him. I didn’t know I’d killed him until the Blue King stopped me.”

“You killed him for me?” Fushimi questioned. “Why?”

“I just said I saw all the suffering that you went through! I lost so many people because of the actions of one man! If your father came back into your life, I’d lose you too. I wasn’t going to let that happen Saru! I don’t care what happened between us when you left the Red Clan! I don’t want to lose you Saru! He had to die! He just had to.” Misaki yelled. He brought his own hands up and grabbed Fushimi’s shirt, rolling them over and pinning Fushimi down himself.  
“I love you, you fucking idiot! I couldn’t do anything for you! I couldn’t help you when you were unhappy in the Red Clan. And I couldn’t even accept you making a change so you could be happy. I let us drift apart! When he came back I realised that if I couldn’t be close to you, but I could protect you! And I had to! No matter the consequences! I had nothing else!!”

Yata was panting when he had finished and Fushimi was staring up at him, limp and wide eyed. When he realised what he had said Yata went bright red and loosened his grip, allowing Fushimi to push him off and sit up. Silence fell between them and the only thing Fushimi could bring himself to look at was the pizza going cold on the table near the door.

“Do you…want some pizza?” He asked.

“What?”

“Do you want some pizza?” Fushimi repeated. “It’s going cold.”

“Oh umm…sure.” Yata mumbled. He climbed from the floor when Fushimi did and went to sit at the table. Fushimi brought the pizza over and opened it. His nose wrinkled when he saw it, since the pizza was covered in broccoli. Yata found himself laughing despite the situation.

“I didn’t ask for vegetables.” Fushimi complained.

“I’ll eat them all for you. There are a few pieces here without any greens on.” Yata said. He reached for the broccoli and quickly removed a few pieces so Fushimi would actually eat something.

“Thanks.” Fushimi muttered.

It was pretty awkward. Fushimi munched away on his pizza, but his eyes were darting around the room and he looked extremely nervous. Yata messed about with the broccoli he had fished off Fushimi’s slices, occasionally eating some when Fushimi’s eyes met his. _Why did I admit I loved him?_ Yata kicked himself mentally, _all I wanted to do was tell him why I was arrested. I’m really digging myself a hole here._

“Is he really dead?” Fushimi asked quietly.

“Yeah. I…beat him with my baseball bat.” Yata admitted, “There was blood everywhere.”

“I saw that when you came in.” Fushimi nodded, “Misaki…you shouldn’t have done that.”

“I just said I had to protect you!” Yata snapped, “Saru-.”

“I know you love me!” Fushimi interrupted. “Misaki, why did you wait to tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Yata said defensively, “I don’t know why okay. You betrayed me and left for the Blue Clan, and I hated you for it. And then well…Mikoto-san died and things sort of went downhill from there. It all came out when I met Niki again and I realised that I loved you. Can we stop talking about it so nonchalantly please? It’s pretty embarrassing.”

Fushimi stood up and pulled Yata quite forcefully from the table. The pizza fell to the floor and Yata went to say something about it before Fushimi’s lips were pressed against his and his arms were around his waist. Fumbled steps and fumbling hands saw both of them moving back towards the bed. Yata hit the edge and his knees buckled, pulling Fushimi down on top of him.

“Saru.” He breathed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise for killing that dirt bag.” Fushimi murmured.

“That’s not what I was apologising for.” Yata chuckled, “I’m sorry this took so long. And I’m sorry that it took me…killing you father…to bring us together.”

“We’re not together.” Fushimi replied, “We’re not together, Misaki.”

“Then why are you lay on top of me?” Yata grinned.

“Shut up Misaki.”

“Make me.”

Fushimi kissed him again with more fervour this time, silencing Yata immediately. There was a clash of teeth and tongue, almost as if both of them were pouring the years of pent of feelings into that one kiss. Yata blinked in confusion when the kiss started to feel wetter than it should. He found Fushimi was crying as he continued to kiss him.

“Saru…are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Fushimi said forcefully. “I’m fine.”

“I know you hated him Saru but…he was still your dad after all.” Yata began, “It’s natural to cry at the news.”

“I’m not crying because that shit is dead.” Fushimi retorted, his voice lacking its usual sharpness. “I couldn’t care less what shape your baseball bat left him in.”

“Then why are you crying?” Yata pressed.

“I missed you.” Fushimi whispered the words so quietly, Yata was sure he had misheard them. Or imagined it. But Fushimi repeated them, again and again until he finally found something else, the words he needed to say. “Your attention started to move off me and I didn’t know what to do. I was so used to our routines but it all changed. I hated it. I wanted to hurt you. But when I did I realised I’d just pushed you further away, into the arms of the Red King I thought. That is until I realised he liked my Captain. I just wanted your attention Misaki. I wanted things to be the way they were before we joined the Clans. When we lived together and worked together and studied together. The more involved we got with our Clans, the more I had to fight for your affection. Actually fight. I was so convinced you hated me, I figured the only way I could get your attention was to make you hate me more.  
“But then…you killed my father. You wanted to protect me. You’d have thrown away your future for me, to protect me, to stop me from having to go through abuse at the hands of my father again. Just like when we were kids and you’d spend time at my house even when he was there to protect me, look after me when we were kids. I miss it Misaki. I miss you. I love you. I have for a long time. But I thought I’d missed my chance and you just…you just blurt it out so easily. How could I have missed it? All I wanted was your attention. And I didn’t even think I could get it from you in the conventional way. I’m sorry Misaki. I love you. I love you.”

Fushimi began mumbling and babbling and Yata just wrapped his arms around Fushimi and pulled him into a tight hug. He kissed his cheeks and muttered soothing things in his ear until Fushimi had calmed down and just lay on top of him, hiccupping every now and then.

“I was going to have sex with you, Misaki.” He muttered. “I ruined it.”

Yata grinned and pushed Fushimi back up onto his knees. “You don’t have to ruin it, Saru.”

Wiping at his reddened eyes Fushimi returned the grin and lazily kissed Yata again.

The pizza lay forgotten on the floor for the rest of the night.

//

“I heard you had an eventful night last night, Fushimi.” Domyoji grinned when Fushimi finally appeared at Sceptre 4 headquarters.

“Yes I got pizza, how exciting.” Fushimi replied drily. His collar was pulled up higher than normal to hide the bite marks Yata had left, but there was no way Domyoji would know that.

“You know that every member of Sceptre 4 has cameras placed at the front door of their house right?” Domyoji continued, “So we can monitor who come and goes. Well when the Captain reviewed the footage this morning he saw something very interesting at your house.”

“Enough, Domyoji-kun.” A voice said. Domyoji turned and found Munakata himself stood there.

“Sorry Captain,” He said nervously before scurrying off. 

Munakata looked Fushimi over and couldn’t help but smile himself. “While I am glad Yata Misaki decided to tell you what he was arrested for, the next time he spends the night don’t come in looking so dishevelled. It only fuels the rumours.”

Fushimi watched Munakata walk away with a disdainful look on his face. He had left Yata coming down for a morning quickie and had hurriedly gotten dressed, ending up with the shirt he had worn the day before on. They were going to have to have words when he got home.


End file.
